


And if I didn't know better I'd think you were talking to me now

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Bash Brothers, Cricket, Gen, T20 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Joe Burns arrives back in Brisbane and is desperate to convince Chris Lynn that he has what it takes to be a bash brother.
Kudos: 1





	And if I didn't know better I'd think you were talking to me now

The water in the Gabba pool was cool and refreshing. Joe Burns ducked his head under the water, and surfaced. He shook out his hair, flicking water everywhere.

"Hey, watch it," a voice said, feigning annoyance. It was Chris Lynn, brushing water drops off his bald head. 

"Hey," Joe said, "Sorry."

Chris rolled up his pants legs and sat on the edge of the pool. "No problem," Chris said, shrugging, "Didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Yeah," Joe said, "Thought I'd join for a frothy before the next game."

Chris laughed. "Oh, you will, now?" he said, amused. "Have a cheeky bet as well? I've been trying to get young Maxy Bryant into the horses but no dice."

"I'll do all those things," Joe said, quietly. Sincerely. "I'm your bash brother."

Chris snorted. "Sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Lynny, please," Joe said, a pleading note creeping into his voice. "I'm done with Test cricket now. Done. It's over. We can travel the world together, playing T20's. Beer. Betting. And of course hitting sixes."

Chris shook his head, laughing. "I'd like to see that."

"You.... don't believe me?" Joe asked, confused.

"Not really," Chris said, and stood up. He gave his hamstring a bit of a stretch. "See ya, I'm off to meet Baz at the local."

"Wait," Joe called, scrambling to get out of the pool. 

Once he'd stepped out, he realised he wasn't wearing a bathing suit and quickly grabbed the Cricket Australia tracksuit pants that he'd discarded earlier. 

Chris stared at Joe for a few minutes and then shook his head, turning away to the exit.

"I'll join you," Joe said, pulling on his pants and racing after Chris bare chested. He caught up to Chris and grabbed his elbow. "We can go together. I'll drive."

Chris just rolled his eyes, pulled his elbow from Joe's grip, and used his long legs to get further ahead. 

Joe made it out to the street where he watched Chris hailing a cab and speeding off into the balmy night. He sighed, shoulders slumping, disappointed at his own weak attempts to gain Chris Lynn's respect. 

All Joe Burns wanted in life was to become a Bash Brother.


End file.
